


winners and losers

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [83]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It's hard for Sakura to tell which is which anymore.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Poll Fics [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 59





	winners and losers

Sakura supposes that she was the winner in the long run, but when she looks down at the blonde head bobbing between her legs, it is hard to think of Ino as any sort of loser. In fact, Sakura can hardly consider her own victory much of a victory to begin with, but  _ this _ certainly feels like a victory. Maybe they both lost, in the end, and maybe they have both won, now.

It starts with Ino showing up unannounced, because she knows that Sakura has been mopey since Sasuke left again. He is barely around at all, and she knows that she is supposed to patiently wait for him at home, and to be his place to return to, but instead, she she just feels miserable and neglected, and wishes more than anything that he would stay, or perhaps that she had never ended up with him to begin with.

Ino, to her credit, does not gloat about things or talk about how she should consider herself lucky that she stopped seriously pursuing him, if this is all that Sakura has to look forward to. She does not say anything like that at all, and instead focuses on her former rival and her lifelong best friend, until she decides to be the one to make up for what Sakura is missing.

It’s at times like this that Sakura has to wonder if Ino ever cared about their rivalry to begin with, or if she was just following along with what Sakura wanted, so that the two could stay close.

“You’ve still got me,” Ino always says, as Sakura mopes about and misses her husband. “You’re always going to have me, Sakura.”

There is an irony in Sakura not only cheating on Sasuke, but doing it with the girl she used to compete with for his affection. She really does not feel like a winner at all, at least not where Sasuke is concerned. However, she feels just fine when Ino takes care of her, making up for everything that no one else has been able to do for her. She lets Sakura sit back and relax, promising her that she will always be there to do these things for her.

Truth be told, Sakura has no idea why Ino does it, or why it is so important to her, but she decides not to ask, and neither of them try to broach the feelings that they have both kept hidden for so long, always intending to forget that such feelings exist to begin with.

It is easier to just watch Ino’s familiar ponytail bob with each movement of her head as she kneels between Sakura’s spread legs, pressing her tongue inside of Sakura so that she can make the other woman moan for her. This is just what friends are for, she tells herself, so there isn’t anything wrong with accepting this kind of help from Ino, especially not when Sasuke is too busy for her. If anything, she is doing him a favor by accepting it, and Ino is truly selfless, doing so much for the young, married couple by eating Sakura out whenever she gets too down and out over her situation.

Yeah, those are good enough excuses for now, even if Sakura would never believe them, and even if she knows that nobody would ever be able to see it like that. It is enough to allow her to rest easy, to relax and rest a hand on the back of Ino’s head, sighing in contentment and forgetting all the rest of her worries as she allows herself to give into the pleasure. Pleasure that her husband has certainly never given her, she can say with utmost certainty.

So maybe she won or maybe she lost, and maybe Ino is just being a sore loser- sore winner, whatever- but this is what friends are for. Sakura never asks how she got so good with her tongue, though, even though she is fairly certain  _ that _ is something friends should be able to talk about. Ino should have told her, if she had a plethora of experience doing things like this, but Sakura feels a pang whenever she imagines it, so she is glad that Ino hasn’t, and is content with never asking.

She can just pretend that she is the only one, even if she knows that that isn’t fair, because it’s not as if Ino is the only one for her. Sasuke’s absence and inability to satisfy her aside, she still has him, so if Ino has anyone else, or even just has a lot of experience from a lot of practice, then that is fair enough. Still, Sakura prefers not to think about that, and prefers to think that this is just for her, that everything Ino does, she does only for her. She tightens her grip on Ino without meaning to, surprised by just how possessive she can be, even where her best friend is concerned.

Her own voice surprises her, as she gasps out and moans Ino’s name, pushed closer and closer to the edge by her friend’s skilled and possibly experienced tongue. She has never moaned like this for anyone else, completely unrestrained and overwhelmed by the pleasure, and all too eager to forget her thoughts while she gives herself over to it. Ino keeps it up even while Sakura comes, letting her ride it out for as long as she can.

Usually, when Sakura is left panting at the end, Ino will either remember something that she has to do and take her leave, or pull Sakura’s panties back up and try to talk to her like nothing has happened. Today, Sakura is not going to let her get away with that. She may not have the experience that Ino does, but she is determined to return the favor, passing it off as a desire to not be outdone by her longtime rival.

It might take her a fair bit of practice to catch up, but Sakura is certain that she will be able to, and will soon have Ino completely helpless before her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
